The Marauderette
by EmberRachel
Summary: Thea has always had the Marauders by her side. She grew up with James. The boys are like her big brothers. But how does losing her family to the First Wizarding War change how she sees one of the boys? Can they make it work or are they better off as friends? Thea will have to suffer before she can be free and happy again. See what happens when her life tumbles down.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything in italics is thoughts. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Death

(Thea's P.O.V.)

I waved at my friends as they drove off after dropping me off at home. I made my way up to the front door. When I got to the door I froze. Something wasn't right. The door was cracked open. I pulled my wand out of my purse before pushing the door open and slowly making my way inside. I walked towards the living room keeping close to the wall. I peeked inside and immediately jumped out of my hiding spot. "Expelliarmus!" I yelled pointing my wand at the Death Eater. He dodged my spell and sent one at me. I jumped to the left to avoid being hit. I smirked at the Death Eater when it hit the wall behind me, but that only lasted for a second when I felt my legs become jelly and ropes bind me. I was picked up and thrown over beside my mum and dad.

"Leave her alone! Keep your hands off of my daughter!" my dad yelled.

"Crucio!" one of the Death Eaters yelled pointing his wand at me. "We will do whatever we want with her blood traitor!" I writhed and screamed in pain. I could hear my mum crying beside me. The Death Eater finally took the spell off of me and turned to face my father. "Where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." My father spat.

"Crucio!" Again I was writhing on the floor in pain. I started crying from the pain. "Tell me where it is now or I will kill your family!"

"Leave my family alone! They have nothing to do with this! They know nothing!" my dad yelled. The Death Eater pointed his wand at my mum.

"Avada kedavra." the Death Eater said casually. My mum went limp and lifeless beside me. I started crying harder, and I could hear my dad cry. "Where is it?"

"I have it! Leave my father alone! I'm the one you want!" I yelled trying to be brave. The Death Eater turned to face me. My father was shaking his head at me.

"Don't listen to her! She doesn't have anything!" my father yelled.

"I do! I took it from my dad's study. Please, just leave him alone." I begged. The Death Eater looked between us before pointing his wand at me.

"Show me. If you are lying I will kill both of you." He said. I was roughly brought to my feet and shoved forward. I walked through the house and up the stairs back to my room. When we got there I used my newly freed arms to punch the Death Eater and run out of the room and back towards my dad. I passed one of our house elves on the way to the living room.

"Daisy! Get James Potter! Hurry!" I yelled after her. I heard her pop away. Once I got in the living room I kicked the other Death Eater in the groin before punching him in the face. I made it to my dad and tried to undo the binding spell on him before being knocked down myself from behind. Other Death Eaters had come into the room and were surrounding us. The one I punched stormed into the room and glared at me.

"Crucio! You are going to pay for that blood traitor!" he yelled at me. I screamed from the pain. "Kill her father!" He walked over and held me so I was facing my father. "This is what happens when you rebel." I didn't even hear the spell but I saw it hit my dad right in the chest before he fell lifeless in front of me.

"No! Daddy!" I screamed. Just then there were a bunch of popping noises as people apparated into my house. The Death Eater dropped me and disapparated. I crawled over to my dad and held his lifeless body crying into his back.

"Thea!" I vaguely heard James yell. I felt arms wrap around me and try to lift me. I fought against them. "Thea, it's me. It's James." I calmed in his arms and slumped against him. "Come on. Let's go." I felt a tug behind my navel. Next thing I knew we were in St. Mungo's. A nurse pulled me away and took me into a room and looked me over. After a few minutes James was allowed back in. I clung to him as the nurse explained that I was ok and nothing lasting was wrong with me. I barely registered when we left and made it to Potter Manor. I didn't get out of my state of shock until I saw warm brown eyes looking into mine. I blinked back more tears before really looking at Mr. Potter.

"Thea, I know it's soon, but can you tell me what exactly happened?" Mr. Potter asked. I sniffled before nodding.

"I came home from hanging out with some of my muggle friends when I noticed that something wasn't right. The door was cracked open. Mum would have given anyone a lecture for leaving the door cracked and wasting the air conditioning. So, I pulled my wand out of my purse and slowly made my way to the living room. There were two Death Eaters in there. I only saw the one at first, so I tried to take him but the other one got me from behind. They bound us and tortured me to get my father to talk, but it didn't work. They k…killed m…mum after dad refused to tell them where what he was working on was. I told them that I had it, that I had stolen it from my dad's study. One of the Death Eaters came with me, while the other stayed behind. Once in my room I punched the Death Eater and ran. I told Daisy to come find James, before coming in to the living room and attacking the other Death Eater. I tried to save him. The other Death Eater as well as a couple more came in. The one I punched used the cruciatus curse on me again before grabbing me and making me watch as another one k…killed m…my d…dad. That's when you got there." I said. I cried as I told him the story. "Where's Hanna? She wasn't at home!" I panicked thinking about my little sister for the first time since this happened. Mr. Potter pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok, Thea. Your sister is here. I had Charlotte go get her from her friend's house. Why don't you go up and see her? She's in the third door on the left upstairs." Mr. Potter said kindly. I nodded before taking off up the stairs. I bust into the room and saw Hanna laying on the bed crying. I ran over to her and hugged her to me.

"Thea! I was so scared you were dead too! What are we going to do without mum and dad?" she cried into my shoulder. I hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll be ok Han. I will take care of us. We will get through this." I said bravely for her. We clung to each other for several hours crying before we heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I pulled away from Hanna before getting out of the bed and walking over the door. I opened it to reveal James and Sirius. Both of them had worried looks in their eyes.

"Hey. Mum asked me to come see if you guys were hungry. If not she understands." James said. He ran one of his hands through his unruly black hair before pushing his glasses back up over his hazel eyes.

"I'll see if Hanna is hungry." I said before walking back over to Hanna. "Sweetie, do you want anything to eat?" She just shook her head no. I walked back over to the boys. "We will eat in the morning. I think we just need time tonight." James nodded before walking off. I looked up at Sirius's captivating grey eyes and saw nothing but concern in them. He opened his arms for a hug and I ran into them.

"I'm here for you, Thea. Whatever you need just ask. You both will get through this." He whispered. I nodded. I pulled away and wiped away my tears before giving him a sad smile. He smiled back at me before following after James. I closed the door before returning back to the bed with Hanna. She grabbed my hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She asked quietly.

"Of course I will. What are big sisters for?" I joked trying to get her to smile. I was trying to be strong for her. She gave a humorless chuckle before snuggling her pillow.

The next morning, I woke up to sunshine coming in from the window. I sighed remembering what had happened the day before. I climbed out of the bed and found my trunk at the end of the bed next to Hanna's. I got ready for the day before walking back over to the bed and waking Hanna up. She grumbled before getting up and getting ready herself. We walked down to the kitchen together. Everyone else was already down there making their plates. Hanna and I both gave everyone sad smiles before making our own plates. Breakfast was quiet. I suspect none of them wanted to say anything to upset us. After breakfast Mr. Potter announced that he was off to work and he kissed Mrs. Potter goodbye. Mrs. Potter went back to cleaning the house with the house elves. James and Sirius looked across the table at us. "Do you two want to go swimming?" James asked. I looked at Hanna.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to stay in bed." Hanna said before walking back to her room.

"I think I'm going to join her and keep her company." I said. James nodded.

"Well, if you need us we will either be out swimming or in my room." James said. I nodded before following Hanna.

A few months later James, Sirius, Hanna, and I were out in the pool playing Marco Polo. Sirius was Marco this time. I giggled as Sirius accidently walked into the side of the pool. He jumped sideways towards me but I was too quick for him and moved out of the way. I swam over to James. "Marco!" Sirius called.

"Polo!" the three us called back. Sirius moved closer to me and James. I quickly got out of the way before Sirius got James.

"Yes! I got James!" Sirius cheered. James glared at him before dunking his head under. Sirius came up spluttering.

"Oh. Jamesy don't be a sore loser!" I singsonged.

"I'm not! It should have been you! He was after you!" James explained. We laughed at him.

"Whatever you say James! We all know you hate losing." Hanna said.

"Children! Your Hogwarts letters are here!" Mrs. Potter called from the back door. We all eagerly got out of the pool and ran inside. "What do you think you all are doing?" She glared at us. We all looked down at our soaking wet bodies and smiled.

"Come give us a hug mum!" James yelled. She shook her head at us knowing we would win. We ran towards her and wrapped her in a hug. She laughed at our antics.

"Alright you four! Get dried off!" she laughed. We let go of her and went back outside and grabbed our towels. We came back in with our towels wrapped around us before grabbing our letters off the table. We opened them and looked at the list of books we would need this year. "We can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I am going to get changed and then I have to head to work. Be good. Charles will be home in an hour." We all went up to our rooms and got completely dried off and put on clothes instead of our swimsuits. We met up in the living room and watched the TV that Remus had explained to us and bought James for Christmas last year.

The next day we all got up early to go to Diagon Alley. Everyone was bouncing in their seats in anticipation. Mrs. and Mr. Potter were laughing at us. "Are you sure you can handle them on your own like this?" Mr. Potter jokingly asked Mrs. Potter.

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage." Mrs. Potter responded laughing. When we were finally done with breakfast we used the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley. When we got out of the fireplace at Flourish and Blotts I looked around in excitement. I spotted a familiar head of sandy blonde hair.

"Remus!" I called and raced over to him. He turned around and opened his arms in time for me to jump into them. "I missed you! You left me with these three troublemakers! It was chaos!" I jokingly exclaimed.

"Hey! You love us!" Sirius exclaimed. We all laughed.

"Sorry love. Next time I won't leave you to fend for yourself with the troublemakers." Remus promised. I smirked triumphantly at Sirius.

"Remus, good to see you again." Mrs. Potter said warmly.

"You too Mrs. Potter." Remus said just as warmly.

"Come on! I want to go to the Quidditch shop!" James rushed us. We all laughed at him before going off to find all of our stuff. We decided to meet back here and get our books last just in case we got separated. Hanna and I decided to split from the group to stop at Gringotts to get some money.

"It's weird being here without mum and dad. I miss them." Hanna said sadly.

"Me too. But hey! At least we still have each other!" I said happily. She nodded. "Alright let's get what we need here before finding our stuff for school." We went down to our vaults and took the money we would need for the day as well as some to take with us to school for Hogsmeade visits. We met back up with the group in Madam Malkins to get our robes. After getting everything we needed we decided to stop at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Peter joined us at our table having just finished his shopping as well. His watery blue eyes looked up at me with a glimmer of pity in them. I hugged him. We all joked and talked as we ate. We heard a woman scream before we saw them. _Not again!_

"Go! Get home!" Mrs. Potter yelled at us. We all scrambled up out of our seats. We started to take off towards the exit but more Death Eaters came in. We were trapped. I grabbed Hanna and pulled her behind me. I recognized the Death Eater that had tortured me at the same time he noticed me. He smirked at me before sauntering over to us. Everyone was fighting a Death Eater around us. I pulled Hanna further behind me.

"We meet again little blood traitor. Now it's time for me to finish what I started. Crucio!" I dropped to the ground in agony. "What do we have here? The other little Michaelson?"

"Leave her alone! Go away!" Hanna yelled at him. He pulled his wand away from me and pointed it at her.

"I don't like your attitude little girl! Avada kedavra!" he yelled.

"No!" I screamed. I tried to get up and in front of the curse before it could hit her but I was too slow. I dropped with her. I grabbed her lifeless form and shook it. "Hanna! Wake up! You can't leave me!" The Death Eater laughed behind me. I stood up in a rage. I started throwing every spell I knew that could hurt him. He blocked a few but a lot of them hit their target. "Petrificus totalus!" I yelled. The spell just barely hit him. He fell to the ground. "This is for my family!" Right before I could do anymore damage I felt strong arms grab me from behind. I fought against them. "No! Let me kill him! He killed my family!"

"Thea! You don't want to do that! You don't want to be a killer like him. Come on love. Calm down." Sirius said in my ear. He turned me around and hugged me to him. After struggling against him for a few minutes I finally broke down and started sobbing into his chest. "That's it, love. Let it all out. I've got you." I clung to Sirius.

"Come on, mate. We have to get out of here before more show up." I heard James say. I felt a tug behind my navel before being in the familiar surroundings of Potter Manor. My knees gave out under me, so Sirius sat us down on the floor. He pulled me into his lap and just held me close. I felt three more sets of arms wrap around us and knew it was the rest of the Marauders. We all stayed huddled like that for a couple of hours before Mr. Potter came home and asked the boys to come tell him what happened. Mrs. Potter came and sat with me. She hugged me to her.

"It'll be ok dear. I won't let anything happen to you. I am so sorry all of this happened to you already. We will do all we can to protect you." Mrs. Potter whispered to me. Soon the boys came back in and James picked me up and carried me up to his room. He laid me down in his bed before climbing in behind me and holding me.

"I've got you now, Thea. You will always have me here. You still have family. You will always be the annoying sister I always wanted. I love you. I know it is hard now but we will fight through this. We will win." James whispered with conviction. I cried myself to sleep while James held me.

A/N: I'm sorry it was so dark and depressing. It does get lighter, but there will be dark chapters since they are in the middle of a war. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hogwarts

(James' P.O.V.)

I felt Thea's breathing deepen as she fell asleep. I sighed. _She had just gotten better._ The others walked in. "She's asleep." I said softly so as not to wake her.

"We figured she would be. Can we sleep in here? We want to be there for her tonight and in the morning." Sirius asked.

"Of course. There should be plenty of blankets and pillows for pallets." I responded. Thea whimpered in her sleep and I pulled her closer to me. That seemed to calm her down. The guys made their pallets quietly and we all fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to Thea shaking me. I looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile. She just gave a weak sad smile back. I hugged her before letting her go. After she left the room I woke up the other guys. They went to their rooms to get ready. We were supposed to be leaving for Hogwarts soon. I looked around my room after getting ready and quickly packed my trunk. I barely closed it before lugging it downstairs. Thea, Remus, Peter, and mum were eating already. Thea wasn't actually eating. She was playing with her food. I made me a plate before joining them and sitting down beside mum, since I knew Sirius would want to sit next to Thea. Sirius walked in made his plate and sat beside Thea. I could see him whisper to her to eat. I smiled at him in appreciation. After taking a few bites of my food I turned to face mum. "Where's dad this morning?" I asked.

"He had to go into work early this morning. He sends you all on your best though." Mum explained. I just nodded and kept eating. Once everyone finished eating we made our way out to the Ministry provided car. The Auror drove us to King's Cross Station. While everyone else talked and tried lighten the mood Thea stayed quiet and in her own little world. Sirius stayed by her side holding her, but I don't think she actually noticed. It was going to take a lot to help her recover from her family's death. We rush to Platform 9 3/4. Thea wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. I sadly watched her. I don't know what to do to help her. We finally made it on to the platform. Mum hugged everyone tearing up a little. We quickly made our way on to the train and in to a compartment. Sirius pulled Thea in to his lap and held her. She just stared out the window as Sirius whispered to her. I watched them silently for a few minutes before turning to Remus.

"You want to play a game of Wizard's Chess?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Remus said. He glanced over at Sirius and Thea. Usually, Thea jumped in and demanded to have the first game or to play the winner, but she just kept staring out the window not even acknowledging us. Half way through the ride Remus and I got up to go to the Prefects meeting. When we get in there the first thing I notice is Lily standing in the middle of the compartment. I lightened up a little at seeing her. I ran my fingers through my hair before walking over to her.

"Hey there Evans!" I exclaim. She rolls her eyes at me and ignores me. I sigh.

(Sirius's P.O.V.)

I watch Thea as she watches out the window. I quietly sing her favorite song to her to help calm her down. I hug her closer to me. I was really worried about her. I have never seen her this quiet before. Peter shifted uncomfortably. James and Remus come back after a few minutes and they start playing Exploding Snap. When the game ends Thea jumps and stares at the cards for a second. We all watch her worried she might break down again. She looks up at the guys and then laughs at the fact that the cards exploded in Peter's face. We all tensed for a minute before joining in her laughter. We all relaxed after that. Thea was finally out of her trance. She was still upset and quieter than usual but she was at the very least talking. "I'm going to find Lily. I haven't seen her all summer." Thea said before getting up and walked out of the compartment. We all nodded. After she left we all looked around at each other before shrugging and going back to playing games.

(Thea's P.O.V.)

I make my way down the train towards the compartment I know Lily and the girls are in. Once I'm standing outside the door I take a deep breath before walking in. The girls squealed at seeing me and hugged me. They pull me down and immediately start telling me about their summers. I smile at them and nod along. They soon stopped looking immediately guilty and asking how I am. I sighed. "I'm getting there. I honestly don't know how I'm going to make it, but I'm trying." I said. They all nodded.

"We are here for you, Thea. If you need anything at all, we are here." Lily said.

"Thank you. I will definitely need you guys. Now, I know you have some Firewhiskey in here. How about a drink to our final year at Hogwarts?" I asked. I noticed Lily's worried glance before she turned to Marlene.

"Why are you looking at me?" Marlene asked innocently.

"Please we all know you have it." Alice said.

"You're right. Here we go!" Marlene exclaimed. Dorcas conjured some glasses for us all. Marlene poured all of us a glass.

"To Seventh Year!" Dorcas toasted.

"To Seventh Year!" we all toasted. We clinked glasses before drinking our glasses. I smiled as we drank more and more. The only one holding back is Lily, who is watching me in concern. I ignore her stare and keep drinking. Soon Lily tells us we have to get changed in to our robes. I stood up and remembered that my trunk is in the boys' compartment. "I'll be back. My trunk is in the boys' compartment." I got up and staggered out of the compartment and to the boys' compartment. When I got there I walked in and tried to get my trunk down. The boys watched me in amusement. "Don't just sit there. Help me." I slurred.

"Thea, are you drunk?" James asked with amusement and concern laced in his voice.

"So?" I asked back sassily. I heard the guys chuckle. "Help me!" Finally, one of them helped get my trunk down. I opened it and grabbed my robes. I left my trunk open and on the seat as I left to go back to the girls' compartment to get changed. When I made it back to the compartment I quickly got changed. Lily had confiscated the Firewhiskey from us right before we stopped at Hogsmeade Station. We all staggered towards the Thestral drawn carriages. I glanced at the creature before climbing into the carriage. Lily was lecturing us about at least pretending we are sober when we make it to the castle, but none of us were listening. Once we made it to the castle we all looked up at it in awe as if it was the first time we had seen it. "I can't believe that we get to live in a castle." I whispered conspiratorially. The other girls nodded at me in agreement except for Lily who shook her head in amusement.

"Come on you drunken idiots. McGonagall will kill us if we are late." Lily said. We followed behind her. We giggled as we walked past Professor McGonagall, who looked at us suspiciously. We took our seats and burst out laughing. Lily even joined in. Soon everyone was in their seats waiting for the First Years to arrive.

"I am starving! When are the little ones going to get here?" I complained.

"Not soon enough!" Marlene complained next to me.

"You two shouldn't have drank as much as you did." Lily lectured.

"How much did she have to drink?" Sirius asked from across from me.

"I think she had the most. I'm pretty sure she had six glasses of Firewhiskey before I took it away." Lily said.

"Why did you let her drink that much?" James asked.

"Like I can stop her once she starts drinking. I have never been able to stop her." Lily said.

"Hey look the pipsqueaks are here!" Dorcas exclaimed happily. We cheered as they walked up to the front of the Great Hall. Some of them looked at us nervously.

After the sorting we all dove in to the food and ate whatever we could get our hands on. Some of the older kids watched us in amusement while the First Years and Second Years watched us in terror. After finishing our dinner, we sat there and waited for Dumbledore to make his speech. Soon he stood up and clapped his hands together. "To the old welcome back, and to the new welcome. Now that we have all filled ourselves with a delicious dinner, I would like to go over a couple of rules. I want everyone to remember that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Mr. Filch has posted new banned items to his door. There are new rules concerning those allowed into Hogsmeade on the weekends. We will be initiating a partner rule. In other words, you must not go anywhere alone when off of school grounds. We only ask this because of the ongoing war, which I'm sure you are all well aware of. Please use caution when you are in Hogsmeade. Now, let's all go get some much needed sleep." Dumbledore announced. Everyone got up and headed to their common rooms and dorms.

"Will you guys be ok? I have to help show the First Years to the common room." Lily asked.

"We'll be fine, Lils. What's the password?" I assured her drunkenly.

"I'm probably going to regret this later, but the password is Hippogriff." Lily said. I just nodded at her. We all staggered up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. I felt two strong arms pick me up when I almost tripped going up the stairs. I looked up and saw Remus holding me.

"Thanks Remy!" I exclaimed. He just smiled at me and continued to carry me up to the tower. Once there Sirius gave the password before leading the way inside. Remus put me down once we were inside. I smiled at him and then hugged him. I in turn hugged Peter and then Sirius before slowly making my way up to my dorm with a little help from Marlene and Dorcas. We all passed out once we fell into our beds.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I just want to let you guys know that the chapters will not always come out this quickly or be this long. Please review so I know if I need to fix anything or so I know that you guys like it!


End file.
